insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Fragment of "Dead Max"
I was on my computer, searching my files. A couple days ago, I had just been robbed, but luckily got my stuff back. Those robbers had erased everything; even my family photos were gone. Though, one video file was left - which was labeled under "Dead_Max.avi" in the media folder. Curious, I clicked on it, and it opened up Windows Media Player. Suddenly, a title frame slowly faded into view, and was simply labeled: "THE THUNDERMANS" Thundermans? I thought. My little brother loves that show, we watch it together whenever a new episode comes on. Why would the robbers download this? I don't know what would be "special" about a kids show to a robber, and kept watching. The title frame faded out, and the name of the episode was widely printed across the screen. The words read "yOuR gOnNa diE" for a split second, then abruptly transferred to "DEAD MAX," then simply just to "DEAD". The screen quickly transferred to the actual episode. I was starting to get creeped out. I never heard of this episode, probably because I never watch it; like I said before, my brother watches it more than me. A camera faced a room with no furniture, with the exception of some tarp on the ground and a ladder in the background. It apparently looked as if a room was being remodeled. A man dressed up as Max waddles onto the screen reluctantly, wearing a cheap bullcut wig that looked like as if it was about to fall off. A tag is clearly seen in the back of the wig, whether if it was for entertainment purposes or not. I chuckled slightly at this part, because it was a grown man playing a character meant for a teen to play. I was betting on this being a prank by the robbers, before suddenly Max's parents (Hank and Barb, I think) came into the room. I noticed something was off. Barb wasn't a woman, but a man dressed in Barb's clothing. Hank was a girl, wearing Hank's clothing. It was as if the roles were reversed, which made me chuckle even more. "Max, you must babysit the kids tonight!" Hank says, as he hits Max on the head, as Max falls down in a coma. Of course, it was a comedic bonk. But the actor of Max took it with real pain, instead. It panned into "Max's" head, which had a large wound - possibly from the bonk - and blood was dripping out, profusely. I immediately stopped chuckling, staring at the wound in shock. What the fuck? Is this supposed to be a kids show? Tears were streaming down Hank's face, as if he didn't want to do it, but still had to. "What are we gonna do now?!" says Hank, Barb then proceeded to drag Max into a sack. When Hank said it, he sounded if she was afraid; like when you commit a murder, and get afraid your gonna get caught. Yeah, like that! The scene ends with a shot of Hank's worried face The next scene opens with Barb and Hank, putting the sack (with Max inside), into a hole with a grave saying "RIP MAX THUNDERMAN 1999-2013". They then run into their car, and drive off. It then cuts to a title card saying: 10 years later... it then cuts to a photo of Max's rotting body's head, his eyes are ripped out and his teeth are decayed. it thens shows text that says "THE END". then it fades out to, "In loving memory of Max Thunderman, 1999-2013". Then the video showed the usual credits, and then ended abruptly. The last scene playing in-between, while funeral music plays in reverse. There was a brief bumper for Adult Swim, before it ended though. I sat there, shocked, my mouth wide-open. The idea came to me that I should post it on YouTube to see what other people thought, as the file was still on my computer. It got about 200 or something views and there were 2 comments. One of them said "OMG so fuckin creepy im never watching thundermens ever again". The other one said "I hope this is fake, but shit that creeped me out". I was looking forward to my success. Suddenly, as I came back to the video a few hours later, the video wasn't there. There was a message stating "This video has been removed as requested by Max Thunderman". I surfed up "Max Thunderman's" channel, and nothing came up. Ever since that day, I feel like...I'm being watched by something. I kept getting corner-of-the-eye glimpses of Max, and it always is during the night for some reason. Please, if you find a video called "Max.wmv", "Dead_Max.avi", or "The Thundermans Lost Episode", DON'T WATCH IT!!! Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Real Life Category:File Extensions